


Warm My Hands

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cold Weather, Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Steve Rogers, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: It's early in the morning on a cold, snowy day and Steve wakes up to go on his morning run. Tony tells him to bundle up because it's cold outside, but Steve doesn't have gloves and comes home with some chilly hands
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Warm My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Beta'd by the lovely Cookie!

It was about five in the morning in New York. The snow was falling steadily and there was a good couple inches of it on the ground.

Steve had gotten out of bed at the sound of his alarm, signaling that it was time to go on his morning run. The movement of him getting out of bed had stirred Tony a little. He had been up late last night running tests on new upgrades for his suit. "Mmm...Steve..."

"Shh. Its ok Tony. I’m just going for my run." Tony opened his eyes slowly, checking the temperature on his Stark Phone.

"It’s so cold out though. Stay in bed with me." Steve chuckled a little as he kissed his forehead.

"Can’t babe. I never miss a run. I’ll be home in an hour and a half, ok?" Tony grumbled, closing his eyes and pulling the covers towards him. Tony didn’t like being cold and Steve was a human furnace, so losing his source of heat didn’t sit well with him this early in the morning. Steve let out another soft laugh as he got ready for his run. It was about - 8 degrees Celsius out, and while that wasn’t an issue for Steve, he knew Tony wouldn’t like it if he got into bed again feeling like an ice cube.

When he finished getting dressed, he reached out to get his hat and gloves, and realized his gloves were missing. He walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him so as not to wake Tony, and searched near the elevator for his missing gloves, but he couldn't seem to find them there either. The last place he’d seen them was in the laundry room, so he looked there...and he found that they were in fact there, but in the washer with all the other dark running clothes that he had put off washing until now. ”Wonderful. Guess I'll have to go without them.”

Steve sighed as he walked away from the washer and into the elevator. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, he got out with a light jog to warm up a little.

"Have a nice run Mr. Rogers." Steve looked over at the receptionist at the front desk and smiled. He pulled his hat down a little more to cover his ears, threw his hood up and started to run.

"FRIDAY, can you time my run please? I only want to be gone for an hour and a half. I want to see how far I can go in that time." He had earbuds connected to the phone in his pocket with FRIDAY installed.

"Sure thing Captain. Should I start now?"

"Yes please. thanks FRIDAY." There was a little  _ ping _ , signaling that she started timing so Steve started running. Running around Central Park was a little over six miles and he didn't want to go too far today since it was snowing out. Since Steve had been frozen for so long the cold didn't bother him much, but every now and then it got to him a little. 

He had run around Central Park almost twelve times by the time the timer went off. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had run almost 73 miles.  _ 73 miles in an hour and a half isn't that bad _ , he thought to himself,  _ better get home now _ .

"FRIDAY is Tony still in bed?"

"Yes, boss is in deep sleep right now. Want me to tell him you're coming home?"

"No, let him sleep, he must have had a rough night.

Steve started his run home, which didn't take much time at all at his pace. When he walked through the front door, the receptionist said, "You weren't gone very long. Was it a short run?"

"Only almost 73 miles. I wanted to get home to Tony."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. Mr. Stark must have been working hard again, huh?"

Steve smiled and nodded at her, waving goodbye as he walked into the elevator. "Have a good rest of your day ma'am." She smiled and waved, going back to reading her book after the elevator door shut.

When Steve reached the top floor, he took off his winter clothes, his hat and scarf, and kicked off his shoes. He walked through the penthouse with the idea of getting back into bed, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep, and just to cuddle with Tony. He slowly opened the door to their room and he heard Tony snoring quietly, his mouth slightly agape. Steve made a mental note to draw him like that sometime soon so he could always have that image with him.

He slowly discarded his clothes, one article at a time, leaving himself in only his boxer-briefs, and got back into bed. He felt Tony stir for a moment, but he soon got back to his regular position. However, it didn't last long because when Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist, Tony jolted awake.

"Steve, what the hell! Your hands are freezing!"

"What? No they aren't."

"Did you not wear gloves this morning? They feel like literal ice!" Tony tried to remove Steve's hands from his waist, but Steve only moved them higher, slightly grazing Tony's left nipple.

"Ah!" Tony moaned loudly then covered his mouth in a hurry.

Steve gave him a curious look, then he smirked. "Did that feel good Tony? My cold hands over your warm body?" He tweaked his nipple again, earning another moan and shiver from Tony.

"Steve...don't do that...I was t-trying to–" Steve moved his hands lower, over Tony’s stomach, his hips, and finally, his dick. When Steve’s cold hand finally reached Tony’s cock, he jerked from the cold feeling.

"Steve!" Tony called out, trying to move his hand away, but Steve’s grip was firm. As Stevestroked Tony, he started to grind his erection against his perfect ass. "S-Steve...stop..." He didn’t really want Steve to stop, but he didn’t want the cold feeling anymore either. "Too cold!"

"Don’t worry babydoll. You’ll be sweating before you know it." Suddenly Tony, realized that his pants were pulled down and there was another cold feeling near his hole.  _ When did Steve get me prepped?,  _ Tony thought, realizing that Steve had pulled his running pants and underwear down far enough that his dick sprang out. 

Steve didn’t waste any time slicking himself up while working his fingers into Tony. "You ready doll?" Tony moaned at the loss of Steve’s fingers but nodded vigorously. Steve pushed in slowly, Tony shuddering from the burst of cold entering him. "S-Steve...cold..."

"Ssh, you'll warm up soon." Steve slowly slid out and pushed back in with brute force.

"Ah!" Tony moaned loudly and wrapped his arm around to cling more to Steve. Steve set a fast pace, thrusting hard and aiming for Tony's prostate. He knew that he'd hit it when Tony made a high-pitched moan. "Ah! Steve! Harder!" Grabbing Tony's hips, he thrust with all his might, chasing his own orgasm while trying to bring Tony there as well. Steve moved one of his hands back up to Tony's chest to rub his still-cold hand over his nipples.

"Tony, I – I'm cumming," he moaned, and Tony wasn’t too far behind. Hitting his prostate dead on, Steve came deep inside Tony. Tony came right afterwards, all over his stomach and on the sheets.

They lay there for a second, catching their breath, and when Tony regained his composure, he turned to face Steve. "You're freezing, Capsicle! I'm going to take a hot bath. You're going to join me, is that clear?" Chuckling, Steve pulled out and grabbed Tony’s waist. "Yes, darling. A hot bath it is.Even though Tony was sweating from the sex, Steve's cold hands were chilling and he swore that if Steve touched him again with cold hands, he would kick him out of the bed.


End file.
